Little Lottie & The Angel of Music
by MIAMIMAN25
Summary: A short retelling of ALW's masterpiece


There once was an angel who resided behind the pearly splendor of heaven's gates. It is said that the angel had the most exquisite singing voice, and that any mortal, who was lucky enough to hear it, would openly weep at the beauty of his siren song. This Angel was The Angel of Music.

The Angel of Music was tasked with guiding and guarding the few mortals whose musical gifts exceeded those of their fellow kind. For centuries, the Angel watched as mortal after mortal lifted their voices to the heavens in hope that, one day; the Angel would personally come to them. However, no one could please the Angel, and meeting his high standards was deemed impossible. That is, until Little Lottie was born.

The young Lottie was born into a musical family, with a mother who could sing beautifully, and a father who was a world renowned violinist. As a child, Lottie showed remarkable promise with her voice. After the death of her mother, her father took it upon himself to teach the young girl and, under his tutelage, Lottie flourished. As she continued to grow stronger as a singer, the Angel took notice of the shy young girl. At last, it seemed, someone would finally be worthy of his teachings.

When Lottie reached the age of sixteen, her father arranged for her to audition for a spot in the most prestigious opera house in Paris. However, just a week before Lottie's audition her father succumbed to a long-term illness. Heartbroken, Lottie swore she would never sing again. When the Angel heard this news he was devastated that once again there would be no one worthy of his music. However, then the Angel had an idea; he could teach the young Lottie to sing and, with his guidance, she would be able to make the other angels weep.

That night, as Lottie lay crying, she suddenly heard a strange voice echoing all around her. The voice was ethereal and haunting, but it was the most beautiful sound she had ever had the pleasure of hearing. The unearthly voice began to wrap around her senses, until she forgot where she was and why she was crying. At the conclusion of the song the voice spoke for the first time.

"Do not cry my dear. I am The Angel of Music and I have come here to teach you the music of heaven, so that one day the angels will weep at the sound of your voice." Lottie was speechless with disbelief, and distrust was clearly written upon her face. The Angel merely laughed at her confusion. "Do you not believe child?" he questioned, "Do you not believe in angels?" At length, the young girl found her voice and answered the Angel.

"Of course I believe in angels, but it doesn't make any sense. Why would you wish to teach me? I'm only a lowly orphan girl." High above in heaven, the Angel smiled.

"I wish to teach you my dear, because only you can make my song take flight."

* * *

For the entire week leading up to her audition, the Angel and Lottie practiced everyday. And their work paid off, for the management of the opera house was so astounded by her audition that they offered her a place in the company on the spot. Since she no longer had anywhere else to go, Lottie gratefully agreed to live and sing at the opera. When she retired to her new dressing room, the Angel lavished his praise upon her.

"Congratulations, my dear. You have made your Angel proud." At his words, Lottie breathed a sigh of relief. The opinions of the managers mattered very little to the girl; as long as she had pleased her Angel.

"Thank you Angel, I sang only for you."

* * *

Lottie quickly became used to the fast paced environment of the opera and, before she knew it, two years had gone by. During those years, the Angel continued to tutor the young girl and he watched as she grew better each day. Everyday, after rehearsals were over, Lottie would retreat to her dressing room where her Angel would be waiting for her.

Over the course of the two years, Lottie had become the Angel's entire world, and it hadn't taken him long to realize that he loved her. When he had made that startling realization he had become angry, for it was wrong for a celestial being to be in love with a mortal. However, he refused to give up his beautiful protégé; therefore, he buried his feelings deep within his heart. Nevertheless, this didn't keep him from becoming jealous of Lottie and her time.

After her sensational audition, Lottie had become quite the star at the opera house. Soon, suitors began to call upon the beautiful young singer who had charmed the managers. When Lottie had first told her Angel about her newfound popularity, he had become furious.

"The incompetent fools who gather here do not deserve you, or your voice." The Angel continued to rage at the young girl. "You must remember that you belong only to me." Lottie had never heard her Angel become so angry before. As she cowered back, she timidly spoke.

"I am sorry Angel. I'm sure they meant no harm." At her frightened voice, the Angel's anger evaporated.

"You must listen to me my child," the Angel spoke softly, "for if you do not, I will be forced to ascend to heaven and never return." Lottie was horrified. Her Angel had never before spoken of leaving her. If he did in fact leave, she was sure she would not be able to bare it.

"Forgive me my Angel. I shall not disobey you." Far above in heaven, the Angel released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

* * *

The day eventually came that the Angel believed Lottie had learned all that he had to teach. When he told her as such, she was quite surprised. However, she was even more surprised when he declared that she would take the place of the current Prima Donna, who was preparing to retire.

"Angel, surely I cannot be ready for such a thing," Lottie protested, "there are far more qualified singers here who have more talent and skill than I ever will."

"My dear, you are the most gifted singer I have ever heard, and no one in this building could ever hope to compare to you. You are ready for this. You are ready to give the world a piece of heaven's music." And so, when the Prima Donna retired the next month, Lottie took the position of leading soprano.

The night on which she was to make her debut arrived, and Lottie was terrified as she waited in the wings for her cue. As she made to step forward into the light, she heard her Angel whisper into her ear.

"I shall always be with you." He said, and believing him with all of her heart, Lottie stepped out onto the stage with a confident step and a radiant smile.

When the first notes of her aria rang throughout the auditorium, tears began to fill the eyes of the spectators, and the mouths of the patrons fell open. The Angel watched with joy as Lottie effortlessly hit note after note and all too soon, it was over. The room filled with a thunderous applause that shook the young girl to her very core. There was one person in the crowd, however, who clapped a little bit louder than anyone else. When the applause at last began to die down, the man hastily made his way backstage to speak with the beautiful girl who had just captured his heart.

As Lottie took her final bow, the Angel's heart swelled with love. For the first time he cared not that his love was wrong. Back on the stage, Lottie pushed her way through the throngs of admirers as she quickly made her way to her dressing room. The cheering and congratulations of the crowd did not matter to the girl, for she longed only for the praise of her Angel. When she at last made it to her dressing room, she was surprised to find a handsome young man waiting for her.

The Angel angrily watched from heaven as the young boy, who in fact was a wealthy prince named Richard, asked Lottie to join him for dinner the next evening. The sparkle in Lottie's eyes revealed her answer to the Angel before she ever spoke, and he knew she would accept. When at last the Prince was gone, the Angel unleashed the full force of his fury upon the girl.

"You ignorant child, I warned you about this, about _him_!" He angrily hissed the last word. "This insolent boy will destroy everything we have worked for, and yet, you happily accepted!" At his harsh words, Lottie began to cry.

"I'm sorry my Angel, I was weak," she sobbed, "Please, forgive me." The Angel couldn't stand to see her cry, no matter how livid he was. For the first time he realized that he could lose the only person he had ever loved. It dawned on him then that he could never compete with the young Prince because, unlike the Angel, he was tangible. However, even as he thought this, an idea began to take shape in his mind.

"You are forgiven, my dear," the Angel reverently spoke, "I pray your forgiveness for my inexcusable temper." At his words, a wide smile of relief formed on Lottie's face and she quickly nodded her head. "You sang beautifully tonight. Now, get some rest, and I will speak to you tomorrow."

Not wishing to anger him again, Lottie quickly did as he asked and got into bed. Emotionally and physically drained from the day's events, she was asleep in minutes. When he was positive that she was asleep, the Angel ventured across the vast expanse of heaven to the throne room.

When the Angel arrived, he knelt before the Creator and presented his case. The Angel asked to become a human, to relinquish his heavenly duties, so that he could walk the earth as a mortal. After hearing the Angel's request the Creator agreed, but not before giving the Angel a warning.

He told the Angel that to become mortal he would be forced to surrender all of his heavenly beauty. Without considering the consequences of such a warning, the Angel accepted the terms. The Creator nodded, and in a flash of light, the Angel awoke on earth in a body of flesh and bone.

Filled with joy, the Angel quickly made his way to the opera house where his beloved awaited. As he neared the opera, however, the streets became busier and more people milled about. The Angel was focused intently on his destination and was thus completely unprepared for the blood-curtailing screams that suddenly filled the streets. When he looked to see what had caused such a terrifying reaction, he found that everyone was staring at him in horror.

Pushing through the gathering crowd, he ran the rest of the way to the opera house. Once there, he quietly slipped through the back entrance and located the nearest empty dressing room. He noiselessly closed the door and slowly walked towards the large mirror, which dominated the back wall of the room. When he at last looked into the mirror he staggered backwards, for he had not seen his reflection, he had seen a monster.

Looking in mirror for the second time, he faced his likeness once again. The visage which stared back at him in no way resembled the handsome face he had once possessed. The flesh was pulled tightly to his skull, and in places where no skin grew, bone was visible. His entire nose was collapsed, and blood vessels could be seen pulsating beneath his skin.

He stared in horror for several moments before he let out an anguished cry and shattered the mirror with his fist. With a moan, he slid to the ground and began to weep.

_ She'll never love me now, _he thought. However, as he continued to cry he suddenly noticed a mannequin standing silently in the corner. No costume adorned the mannequin, and yet, it wasn't entirely bare. Upon its face rested a solid white mask.

_Yes, _thought the Angel, _She can still love me, as long as she never sees my face_. After placing the mask onto his face, he quietly slipped out of the room, leaving only a broken mirror in his wake.

* * *

Several hours later, after a long and tiring rehearsal, Lottie sat alone on the empty stage quietly reviewing her role. She had been there for quite awhile when suddenly, she heard the heavenly voice of her Angel all around her. He was singing softly, and she couldn't hear the words, but they mattered little to the girl. She silently stood and let her eyes drift closed as she continued to listen to his voice. Suddenly, his voice seemed to be coming from right in front of her and so she opened her eyes.

In front of her stood a man dressed in fine evening wear and a long black opera cape. He had jet black hair, and his eyes were an unearthly golden color that seemed to glow in the semi-darkness. After taking all of this in, her eyes finally came to rest upon the white mask that adorned his face.

The Angel had stopped singing and now stood silently, watching his young protégé. After a few moments she found her voice and spoke.

"Who are you," she asked timidly, "why are you here?" At her innocent questioning, the Angel began to laugh. His melodious laughter filled the quiet auditorium and the girl's fear slowly began to ebb away. When his amusement had faded, the Angel looked into Lottie's questioning eyes.

"Have you forgotten your Angel?" At the mention of her Angel, realization sparked in her eyes and she smiled.

"Angel?" she whispered. The Angel merely smiled before walking over to the large piano that sat on the stage. The stunned girl followed him as he sat upon the stool and began to play. Ever so softly, he began to sing again. As his hypnotic voice filled the mind of Lottie, she was drawn towards him, as if she were in a trance. The Angel was experiencing more joy than he had ever known, and he slowly let his eyes close as he lost himself in the melody.

While he continued to play, Lottie studied her beloved Angel. She had dreamed for so long of the moment when she would finally meet him face to face and the moment had, at last, come. And yet, it wasn't face to face, and all of a sudden Lottie had an intense desire to see the face of her mysterious benefactor. She silently walked behind him and slowly loosened the ties to the mask.

An unearthly howl escaped from the unmasked Angel, as he quickly tried to hide his face from Lottie's curious gaze. But he was too late, and the young girl screamed in terror at the corpse-like face of the man before her.

She hurriedly tried to run away, however, the Angel caught her by her wrists, and forced her to look into his golden eyes.

"You wanted to see behind the mask?" the Angel screamed, "well then look! Look you insolent child at your beloved Angel." The young girl was petrified and sobbing uncontrollably. "What's the matter my dear? Isn't this what you wanted to see?"

Abruptly, he released her and staggered backward as if he was in pain. He turned from the girl and looked out over the empty auditorium.

"Is it stranger than you dreamt it, my dear? Can you even bare to look at me now?" He slowly began to walk towards Lottie, eventually sinking to his knees. "I'm merely a loathsome gargoyle, a repulsive carcass, but your fear can turn to love. You can still learn to see the man behind the monster. A man that seems to be a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, oh Lottie."

When he looked towards Lottie he saw tears falling steadily down her cheeks. Ever so slowly, she retrieved his discarded mask from the floor and returned it to him. He hastily turned away and slid the mask back onto his face.

As soon as the mask had been returned to its rightful place, his dark and mysterious aurora returned. He stood and offered a black gloved hand to Lottie, which she hesitantly accepted, and helped her to her feet.

"You should return to your chambers before you are missed." And with that, he vanished into the shadows of the stage.

* * *

The following day, upon arriving at their office, the managers of the opera found a letter, sealed with wax in the shape of a skull. When they opened the letter they found that it was written in blood red ink.

_Gentlemen, this shall be the first of many notes, detailing how my theater is to be run. At tonight's performance, and all future performances, you will leave box 5 empty for my personal use. Also, I will require a small salary of 20,000 francs per month to cover my expenses. If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imaginations will occur._

The note was signed from _The Opera Ghost_. Believing it to be a joke, the managers laughed at the ludicrous demands and tossed the note into the fire.

* * *

As it neared time for the evening performance, Lottie was in her dressing room practicing, alone. Ever since her first encounter with the Angel on the stage he had not come to her. When the time came for her to make her way backstage she turned to leave, but stopped when she saw what lay on her vanity. It was a vibrant red rose, and around its stem was tied a black ribbon. She smiled as she brought it to her nose and inhaled, for her Angel had forgiven her.

The opera opened with a beautiful aria from Lottie, which was met with typical awe from the audience. As Lottie sang she searched the sea of faces looking for the Prince, who had promised to attend. She eventually found him, sitting high above the stage in box 5.

It was right after the first act that things began to go bad. Suddenly, the auditorium was plunged into darkness and a ghostly voice filled the room.

"Did I not instruct that box 5 was to be left empty?" Lottie immediately recognized the voice of her Angel; however, it was the managers that paled at the mention of box 5. The stage crew quickly fixed the lighting problem and the managers assured the audience that there was nothing to worry about. Within minutes, the show had resumed and the voice was forgotten.

It was during the third act that the promised disaster struck. As the ballerinas danced oblivious on the stage, the Angel was high above them in the rafters, waiting. Suddenly, a body, hanging from the end of a noose, fell from above the stage.

The audience began to scream in panic at the dead body that hung above them, and the ballet was quickly forgotten. When Lottie saw what had happened she knew who was responsible. Richard was quick to find her, and he quickly led her to a safer place to talk. They began the long climb to the roof and the Prince noticed that in Lottie's hand she held a rose. He then demanded to know what was going on.

"Be quiet!" Lottie hissed, "We can't talk here, he could be anywhere." After that, they continued the journey in silence.

When they made it to the roof, Lottie began to explain everything to the Prince. She told him how the voice had spoken to her on the day of her father's death, how it had taught her to sing, and how he had revealed himself to her just days before. However, Richard was skeptical.

"Surely you were dreaming Lottie," The Prince said in disbelief, "for stories like this can't come true. Lottie you're talking in riddles and it's not like you."

"I've seen him!" she cried. "Now I can never forget that sight. His face, oh his face, was so distorted and deformed it was hardly a face." But then she recalled all he had done for her, and she remembered his angelic voice. "And yet, his voice filled my spirit with a strange, new sound. When he sings there is music in my mind, and it is glorious music. But this hold he has on me, it frightens me, and I fear I can not escape him."

The Prince saw then how afraid Lottie was and he knew that he wanted to be the one to comfort her.

"Lottie you must speak no more of this darkness, and forget all of your fears." The Prince gradually moved closer to the young girl until he could take her hands in his. "I'm here and nothing can harm you. Let me be your freedom from all of this, let me guard you and guide you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Promise me that you'll save me from my solitude." Lottie said, growing bold. "Say you'll love me every waking moment, and that's all that I'll ask of you." When she had finished, she dropped the rose and leaned up and met the Prince in a loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, Richard looked deep into Lottie's eyes.

"Lottie, I love you." He spoke sweetly. Lottie's face lit up and her fears were instantly forgotten. She then looked down at her lavish costume and realized that she would be needed.

"I must go, or they'll wonder where I am." As she spoke she pulled him towards the door. "Order your carriage and soon I'll be beside you, and you'll guard me and you'll guide me."

When they left the roof was silent and still for a few moments, until a dark figure emerged from behind one of the large statues that surrounded the top of building.

The Angel, weeping, knelt and picked up the discarded flower and began to reverently caress it. _I gave her my music_, he thought sadly, _I made her song take wing, and now, look how she repays me. She's denied me and betrayed me, all for that boy._ At that thought, he crushed the fragile blossom in his hand and threw the destroyed petals on the ground.

His sadness was replaced with fury as he looked down at the flower. Enraged, he ran to edge of the tall roof and screamed into the night.

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that I asked of you!"

* * *

Three months passed, and Lottie heard nothing from the Angel. During that time the young girl had accepted a marriage proposal from Richard and the two were in the process of planning their wedding.

While outwardly she had all the appearances of being happy, Lottie secretly pined for her fallen angel. Though her fear of him kept her from returning to the opera house, she missed him more and more each day. The Prince had disregarded Lottie's tale of dark angels, and had brushed off her unusual behavior as wedding nerves.

It was nearing Christmas when Richard received an invitation to attend the opera's annual New Years Masquerade ball. Upon hearing of the news, Lottie grew excited at the prospect of returning to the opera house. They agreed to attend and, deep within the young girl, the longing to see her Angel was awakened once more.

* * *

During the three months, the Angel had been hard at work on a masterpiece; an opera. It was the sweetest and darkest music one had ever heard. It had the ability to slip inside your mind and make your feel the pain and longing of the hideous composer.

After the night on the roof, the Angel had retreated into the bowels of the opera house. The dark cellars were now home to the mysterious man and his new environment reflected his soul. _Soon,_ he thought, _she shall she. They'll all see._

* * *

New Year's Eve arrived quickly, and with it came a feeling of anxiety within Lottie. As much as her heart wished to see her Angel again, her mind warned her against it. When she and the Prince entered the grand hall of the opera her eyes darted to every corner of the room, but she saw no sign of her dark angel.

As the night wore on, Lottie danced with her fiancé but was constantly scouring the shadows for someone else. Her hope began to die as midnight neared and she quietly excused herself from the dance floor. She was making her way across the large room when the clock began ringing to signal midnight.

When the last bell began to toll, every light was abruptly extinguished, casting the hall into utter darkness. Panic erupted, as people began to scream and look for the main doors, until suddenly, light began to seep down from the top of the grand staircase. At the top of the stairs Lottie saw a man, cloaked head to toe in red, and upon his face rested a gruesomely vivid mask depicting a skull.

The man slowly began to descend the staircase. When he reached the first landing he spoke, and Lottie immediately recognized the heavenly voice of her Angel.

"I'm afraid I didn't receive an invitation," the Angel mocked menacingly. He continued to the bottom of the stairs, where he began to circle the managers of the opera house. "How could you forget to invite your favorite ghost? It seems as though I should be offended, but seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I shall ignore your lapse in decorum. The reason for my attendance to your party is this!"

In his hand the Angel held a large manuscript, sealed together by a wax seal in the shape of a skull.

"This is my greatest creation, my magnum opus, and my gift to you." With that, the Angel flung the large score at the feet of the terrified managers. "You will perform my opera," the Angel commanded, "and you will obey my every instruction, starting with casting.

The Angel then turned and looked directly into the eyes of his former protégé.

"The only voice fit to sing the lead in my opera lies within your ex-star, Ms. Lottie." When he spoke her name, Lottie began to walk towards him, as if she was being drawn towards him.

At last she stood before him once more. She looked into his eyes and no longer saw the malice and hate that had been there moments before. Now she saw only loneliness and love. But his anger flared when he noticed the large diamond ring that adorned Lottie's finger. The Angel angrily ripped the ring from her finger and then spoke so low that only she could hear him.

"Your chains are still mine, and you still belong only to me." The Angel then calmly walked back up the stairs before addressing the crowd once more. "I advise you all to comply with my instructions, or another disaster will occur." And with a twirl of his cape, he vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

As soon as the lights were restored to full strength, the guests quickly began to file out of the building. The Prince rushed to Lottie who stood frozen, staring at the spot where the Angel had stood moments before. When Richard reached her, he found her pale and shaking.

Once he had safely escorted her to his waiting carriage, she softly began to sing to herself.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory_."

* * *

The day after the disastrous Masquerade, Lottie and Richard were called upon by the opera's managers. They were frantic with worry and rambled about the instructions enclosed within the Angel's opera. Eventually, they began to beg Lottie to perform in the hellish opera, for they feared what would happen should they disobey the Angel.

"Absolutely not," The Prince said forcefully, "She will not be made a pawn in this mad man's game." At Richard's refusal, the managers began a heated argument with the Prince. They continued to shout at each other until Lottie eventually interrupted them.

"I'll do it." She said boldly.

"Lottie you can't be serious," the Prince replied, "We've seen what this man is capable of; he is a murderer."

"All the more reason for me to agree," the young girl said, "for if I don't, no one will be safe." The Prince tried to get her to reconsider but Lottie insisted, and so arrangements were made with the managers to begin rehearsals the next day.

That night, when Lottie had retired for the evening, the Prince held a meeting with the chief of police. He informed the chief of their unusual situation and told him of the danger that the Angel posed to Lottie. The Prince paid the chief a handsome amount to surround the opera house on the night of the performance and should the Angel make an appearance, he told the chief to shoot to kill.

* * *

The day of the performance arrived and there had been no sign of the Angel since the Masquerade. The managers had been especially careful to follow every single one of the Angel's instructions to the letter. Unbeknownst to anyone besides the Prince, several police officers were located in strategic locations all across the opera, and in the Prince's box and sharpshooter remained hidden behind a curtain.

Meanwhile, backstage, the lead tenor of the opera was busy preparing for the show when he sensed a presence lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, there was a movement behind him and, before he could react, there was a rope wrapped tightly around his throat. The rope remained in place until the tenor's struggles ceased.

When he was dead, his killer carefully removed the black cloak, which served as the lead's costume, and donned it himself. Then the murderer vanished into the shadows once more.

Several minutes later, when the audience had been seated, the Angel's opera began. Everything seemed to run smoothly at first, and the audience was enthralled with the dark music of the opera. When Lottie took the stage for her first song, Richard informed the policeman in his box to be on high alert. If the Angel was going to reveal himself, he would do it now.

When Lottie's song was over, she was joined on stage by a figure cloaked completely in black. A large hood covered the face of the man, and shielded him from the audience. The Prince knew from attending rehearsals that this was all part of the show. The male lead was supposed to remain unknown to the audience until the third and final act. However, as Richard watched the cloaked figure on stage, he thought something seemed different.

The man's movements seemed smoother and more graceful than they had in the rehearsals. Then, suddenly, the man began to sing, and the Prince immediately knew that the Angel had arrived.

As soon as the Angel began to sing, Lottie realized who was behind the cloak. His voice began to weave its way into her mind and she found herself surrendering to him once again. Their voices intertwined in a beautiful swelling of noise and Lottie began to get closer and closer to her mysterious partner.

When the last note of their song faded away, Lottie slowly reached out and pulled the hood down revealing the masked face of her Angel. A collective gasp rose from the audience and Richard quickly began to make his way backstage.

Onstage, however, the Angel and Lottie remained unmoving, simply looking into each other's eyes. Then, the Angel softly began to sing to his love, completely ignoring the swarm of policemen making their way to the stage.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me, from my solitude_." The Angel slowly slipped the ring he had stolen from Lottie out of his cloak and placed it in her palm. When Lottie looked down at the ring in her hand, she began to cry.

"_Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Lottie, that's all I ask of_…" He never reached the word "you" because Lottie had violently ripped the mask from his face, exposing him to the world.

Screams rose from the horrified crowd and people fainted as his hideous visage was revealed. The Angel stood frozen, as he looked down at Lottie with eyes full of betrayal. When the police began to reach the stage the Angel suddenly pulled Lottie to him and vanished into trapdoor beneath the stage.

When Richard arrived on the stage he found the police surrounding the trapdoor and gazing down into the darkness with obvious trepidation.

"What are you doing?" the Price yelled, "We have to go after them." However, the police refused to enter the sinister catacombs. Without a guide, the cellars of the opera house could quickly become an inescapable labyrinth.

Richard knew that the longer they waited, the more time the Angel had to escape, and so he bravely dropped into the shadowy pit, alone.

* * *

Three cellars beneath the stage, the Angel was violently pulling the frightened Lottie to his gloomy lair. When they arrived at the Angel's home, he thrust a beautiful and elaborate wedding dress into her trembling hands. When she remained still the Angel spoke in a menacing tone.

"You must change my dear, for we have a wedding to attend to." Lottie still remained unmoving. "What's the matter silly child? Is this face from hell to terrifying to love? Can you not bare the thought of waking up to _this_ every morning for the rest of your days?" At his words, Lottie dropped the dress and slowly walked towards the unmasked Angel. When she stood before him she reached up and touched his malformed cheeks.

"It was never your face that scared me Angel." As she spoke, she moved her hands to rest upon his chest. "It is your soul that is truly distorted." The Angel looked into her eyes and saw the truth there, and he realized she was right. Suddenly, he pushed Lottie's hands away and turned towards the entrance of the lair.

"Wait my dear; I believe we have a guest." Standing in the entrance was the Prince, and in his hand he held a sword. The Angel walked past Lottie and calmly opened the portcullis that guarded the entrance of his dark home. When the Prince had crossed over the threshold, the portcullis began to slowly close behind him, as the Angel slowly walked towards him.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome to my home. Did you honestly believe that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the wrongs which you alone are responsible for?" Suddenly, the Angel lunged at the Prince and knocked his sword away. Lottie watched in horror as the Angel effortlessly subdued Richard.

When he could no longer stand, the Prince fell to his knees and the Angel took the opportunity to bind the defeated man to the portcullis. When the Angel was sure that Richard could not move, he stalked back towards Lottie. He saw the hatred in her eyes and he became enraged.

"I was your friend, your protector, when you had no one! I gave you my music and my soul; you were everything to me! And yet you still chose _him_!" Lottie shrunk back from his rage, before she bravely replied.

"Whatever pity I might have had for you, has withered until it is no more." The Angel rushed towards Lottie and grabbed her before he began to shout.

"If you want to save your love you will start a new life with me! To buy his freedom you must leave behind everything and become mine alone! If you refuse me you will have condemned your lover to his death, this is your choice!"

High above the lair, the police were being led down through the cellars by a member of the opera house's crew members. The police were out for blood and they were going to take full advantage of the Prince's orders to shoot to kill.

Down below, in the lair, the Prince was watching the scene unfold before him in horror.

"Don't listen to him Lottie," the Prince shouted, "Don't throw away your life for my sake!" At Richard's words, the Angel released the young girl, who boldly challenged him.

"Why do you curse mercy? No one deserves this kind of treatment?" The Angel, however, refused to listen to his protégé.

"You are trying my patience my dear. Make your choice!" Lottie hesitated for several moments as she thought. She looked past the Angel at Richard who was begging her to refuse her former teacher's ludicrous demands. But then, however, she looked at her Angel, and she made her decision.

"You pitiful creature of darkness, I do not know what kind of pain you have felt, but God give me courage to show you, that you're no longer alone." And with that, Lottie pulled the Angel to her, and kissed him.

The Angel was frozen in place as she pulled away, only to close the distance and kiss him again. When she at last broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes and slid the ring onto her finger.

The Angel looked down at her hand and quietly began to cry. The silence of the cavern was eventually broken by the sound of the approaching mob that was just minutes away from reaching his lair.

The Angel carefully pulled away from Lottie and began to retreat into the grotto, weeping.

"Take him and forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone and forget all that you have seen! Promise me that you'll never tell anyone the secrets you know of this Angel in hell!" Lottie stood staring at her Angel, confused. The Angel suddenly rounded and screamed, "Go now! Go now, and leave me!" before silently slipping into another cavern.

When he had gone, Lottie rushed to the Prince and quickly began to untie him from the portcullis. When he was at last free, he began to pull her towards the entrance.

"Wait!" she cried, "I have to go back." And so, she slowly began to walk through the lair towards the cavern the Angel had entered. There she found him, looking into a cracked mirror and sadly singing to himself.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you_." When he heard her approach, he turned and she saw the tears sliding down his deformed cheeks. Ever so slowly, she pulled the ring from her finger, and placed it into the palm of his hand.

As she turned to leave, the Angel grabbed her hand and softly sang to her in a heartbroken voice.

"_Lottie, I love you_."

The young girl began to sob as she pulled her hand free and slowly left the room. The Angel stared down at the ring as he continued to weep. He carefully slid it onto his little finger before leaving the room.

When he reentered the main cavern, he saw Lottie and Richard slowly walking away. Just as they were about to turn the corner, she cast a final glance over her shoulder and looked directly into the eyes of her fallen Angel.

When he could no longer see them, all of the pain erupted within him and he cried out.

"You alone can make my song take flight! It's over now the music that I write!"

Still weeping, he angrily began to smash the mirrors the lined the cavern. When he came to the last one, he destroyed the glass, revealing a hidden, dark pathway. With one last glance back, he silently entered the mirror, and left his lair behind.

When the mob arrived moments later they found no sign of the Prince, Lottie, or the demon that had haunted them. All they found was the shattered glass of several mirrors, and a lone white mask.

The End


End file.
